Kembali Cinta Dalam Mimpi
by lisyafanmati.dw
Summary: Part 2 Lisya yang kembali bertemu dengan Ma Chao, tapi ada masalah percintaan. Apakah Lisya akan terus bersama Ma Chao, walaupun Lisya sudah kotor? Ataukah dia akan berakhir dengan Ma Dai? Saksikan ceritanyaa... ;)


Dynasty Warrior Fanfic, Kembali Cinta Dalam Mimpi _episode 2_

Hey kawann... ! Fans terberat Fiksi! Silahkan baca cerita ini, kalau hatimu ingin berdenyut-denyut, karena romantisss abisss... Ini kisah adalah lanjutannya dari yang "2 Hari Penuh Warna". Ini cerita, gw lanjutin lagi.. soalnya, gw suka banget ni... Oke.. daripada lama mening mulai...

**Kembali Cinta Dalam Mimpi**

Prolog..

Sudah 5 tahun setelah kejadian itu, setelah aku kecelakaan dan bertemu dengan Ma Chao di mimpiku. Sekarang, aku sudah berumur 25 tahun dan tentunya sudah lulus kuliah. Aku sudah menyelesaikan studiku di teknik kimia dengan IP 3,2. Hasil yang cukup memuaskan, bukan?

Oh ya, namaku Lisya. Masih ingat kan? Sekarang aku sudah menikah, tetapi aku belum dikaruniai anak. Aku baru saja menikah 3 bulan yang lalu. (usia yang normal untuk menikah bukan?) Jujur saja, pada awal aku ada di rumah sakit waktu itu, aku masih memikirkan Ma Chao, bahkan aku tidak bisa makan 3 hari 3 malam. (lebay) Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku sudah mulai melupakannya. Salah satunya adalah dengan cara menikah..

Tapi inilah takdir. Sulit untuk melupakan. Aku belum sepenuhnya bisa melupakan Ma Chao saat aku bertemu lagi dengannya..

Cerita..

Kakiku begitu perih saat aku memaksakan langkah di pinggir trotoar. Saat itu, aku sedang berjalan menuju rumah ibu dan ayahku. (kakak lelakiku belum menikah tapi tinggal di kos-an diluar jakarta) Aku sedang berbelok saat sebuah mobil berbelok kencang dan menabrakku.

...

...

...

"Di.. Dimanakah?". Kepalaku begitu pening saat aku membuka mataku. Aku memandang seorang lelaki muda yang berbadan tegap dan berwajah tampan.

"Nona? Apakah anda sudah mulai membaik?", tanya orang tadi.

"Yeah. Tapi dimana aku?"

"Kau ada disini. Di istana" sahut lelaki itu.

Istana? Apakah ini mimpi seperti yang kualami 5 tahun lalu? Apakah, ini artinya aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan Ma Chao?

"Istana mana? Anda siapa?"

"Istana Shu. Oh, kenalkan nama saya Jiang Wei. Anda sendiri siapa? Anda orang mana?"

Pertanyaan itu terlalu bertubi-tubi kepalaku berdenyut. Jadi aku mencengkramnya, seakan takut kepala itu lepas.

"Maaf nona. Mungkin, saya salah bicara" kata Jiang Wei, merasa tidak enak.

"OH, tidak apa-apa. Nama saya Lisya"

"Anda dari mana? Sepertinya, saya belum pernah melihat anda di sekitar sini" kata Jiang Wei.

"Ya. Aku memang orang dari negara lain. Oh ya, apa kau mengenal Ma Chao?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Jendral Ma Chao? Tentu saja saya kenal. Siapa yang tak mengenalnya?" jawab Jiang Wei sambil tersenyum.

"Dimanakah Ma Chao?"

"Dia sedang di rumahnya" kata Jiang Wei.

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Rumah? Bukankah dia tinggal di istana?"

Jiang Wei tertawa. "Tentu saja Ma Chao mempunyai keluarga. Dia harus tinggal di rumah dengan istrinya"

Hatiku terasa perih. Untuk apa aku menghawatirkan Ma Chao dan bertanya lagi? Wajar saja, dia memiliki istri dan keluarga, aku juga memiliki suami.

"Oh begitu yah"

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa kau mencari Ma Chao?" tanya Jiang Wei curiga.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Yaudah terima kasih"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti kalau perlu apa-apa, kamu bilang saja pada Shi Zhi. Dia pembantu disini" kata Jiang Wei.

Setelah Jiang Wei pergi. Sang pembantu datang menghampiriku. "Nona, ada butuh sesuatu?" tanya Shi Zhi.

Shi Zhi terlihat begitu muda, berbeda jauh dengan Bibi Hu Da Er dahulu. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, bisakah kau menjawab Shi Zhi?" tanyaku.

"Tentu nona"

"Apakah kau mengenal Hu Da Er?"

Shi Zhi menggaruk kepalanya sebentar lalu menjawab, " Ya"

"Dimana bibi Hu Da Er?"

"Bibi Hu Da Er sudah meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu akibat sakit" jawab Shi Zhi. "Sejak saat itulah, aku bekerja disini"

Aku menyipitkan mata. "Benarkah bibi Hu Da Er telah meninggal?"

"Ya, untuk apa aku berbohong?" jawab Shi Zhi.

Setelah Shi Zhi pergi. Aku berbaring di kasurku lalu tidur. Pikiranku melayang memikirkan Ma Chao. Dimana dia? Dan sedang apa dia? Lagi-lagi pikiranku 5 tahun lalu kembali tersiar.

Bagian yang paling kuingat adalah saat aku duduk di taman berdampingan dengan Ma Chao. Ma Chao menyatakan cinta padaku waktu itu. Tapi aku sadar, sekarang sudah berbeda. Aku punya suami, begitupun dia yang memiliki istri. Kami sudah tidak mungkin bersatu seperti dulu, takkan bisa.

Aku terus memikirkan tentang pikiran-pikiran itu, hingga akhirnya aku tertidur tanpa mimpi.

Aku membuka mata saat mendengar ada suara bisik-bisik di kamarku. Aku menengok dan menemukan Jiang Wei dengan seorang lelaki muda berbicara. Tapi lelaki muda itu tidak asing, rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidur siangnya? Nyenyak?", kata Jiang Wei riang.

"Yeah.."

"Nah Lisya, tadi kan kau bertanya mengenai Ma Chao dimana, aku lalu bertanya pada sepupunya. Kata sepupunya, Ma Chao sedang pergi dan akan kembali besok", kata Jiang Wei.

"Ak.. aku.. tak menanyakannya". Aku berbohong.

"Tapi aku dengar tadi pagi kau menanyakan Ma Chao", jawab Jiang Wei.

Lelaki yang tadi berbicara dengan Jiang Wei menyipitkan mata kepadaku, rupanya dia mengenaliku!

"Namamu, apa Lisya?" kata orang itu.

"Tau darimana kau?". Aku waswas.

"Aku, Ma Dai. Masih ingatkah kau? Aku sepupu Ma Chao"

"Ya.. Ma Dai. Pantas namamu begitu familiar, sekarang, dimana Ma Chao?". Aku bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Yah, itulah masalahnya, kakak Ma Chao sedang pergi, dia ditugaskan Liu Bei untuk berperang menjaga keamanan di pinggir wilayah kerajaan. Namun sebentar lagi dia pulang", ujar Ma Dai sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, ternyata begitu..", sahutku lemas.

Jiang Wei menyipitkan matanya. Lalu bertanya, "Kalian sudah saling mengenal?".

Sementara Ma Dai menganggukan kepala, aku menjawab "Ya".

"Ini buruk membicarakan seseorang, apalagi jendral. Ma Dai, lebih baik kau ikut aku", kata Jiang Wei.

Sementara Jiang Wei membawa Ma Dai pergi. Aku kembali merenung lagi. Ma Chao sudah menikah? Benak itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

...

Malam itu aku sedang menulis puisi, saat bibi Shi Zhi datang memanggilku.

"Nona Lisya, sini sebentar!", panggil bibi Shi Zhi.

"Ya bi, ada apa memanggilku?", tanyaku.

"Kamar ini mau dipakai oleh jendral Wei Yan, katanya atap kamar jendral Wei Yan bocor. Jadi, sementara nona pindah dulu ke kamar yang bernomor 42", kata bibi Shi Zhi. "Nona tidak keberatan?"

Aku tersenyum, "Tentu saja bibi, aku tidak keberatan".

Lalu aku kembali ke kamar dan membereskan barang-barangku, lalu pindah ke kamar

bernomor 42. Setelah aku sampai di kamar baruku itu, aku kembali menulis puisi. Begini tulisannya:

MERPATI

Saat burung itu kulihat, aku tahu

Keindahannya, manisnya tak bisa lagi kupungkiri

Terkadang aku tak tahan

Ingin memilikinya, ingin memeluknya

Bulunya putih bersih tak berdosa

Paruhnya indah bagai celurit angkasa

Saat itu pula, ku merindukannya..

Setelah menulis puisi, aku merasa ngantuk berat. Jadi aku tertidur.

...

"Bangun nona, hari sudah pagi".

Itulah suara yang pertama kali di telingaku sepanjang malam itu. Aku segera bergegas setelah beres-beres badan. Saat itulah aku juga terkejut.

Kulihat Ma Dai berdiri dengan tegapnya, dia memegang sekuntum bunga mawar merah yang menawan di dalam kamarku. Tapi, aku pura-pura mengalihkan perhatianku kearah lainnya.

"Hey Lis, tunggu sebentar!", panggil Ma Dai saat aku mulai bergegas.

"Yah?"

"Ini untukmu", ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku merasa kaget dan heran, jadi aku bertanya, "Mengapa tiba-tiba kau memberiku ini? Apa ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, Ma Dai tertawa. "Ini hanyalah bunga mawar merah yang kupetik dan kurangkai sendiri".

"Lalu mengapa kau memberiku ini?", aku semakin heran.

"Karna, karna aku merasa suka padamu", jawab Ma Dai dengan perasaan sedikit tegang.

Dadaku terasa sakit saat mendengar pernyataan Ma Dai, bahwa di menyukaiku. Tapi aku berusaha menenangkan diri, siapa tahu aku salah dengar.

"Apa?", tanyaku sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan pendengaranku.

"Ya Lis, aku mencintaimu", jawab Ma Dai lagi, kali ini suaranya tak setegang pertama kali dia mengucapkan menyukaiku.

"Tapi mengapa kau mencintaiku? Aku sudah menikah dan aku juga mencintai orang lain", sahutku lagi.

"Kau.. sudah menikah? Benarkah?", Ma Dai menunjukkan raut wajah herannya padaku.

"Ya Ma Dai.. Jadi, tolonglah berhenti mengharapkanku". Aku terduduk di sofa yang ada di kamarku.

Raut wajah Ma Dai berubah dari heran menjadi sedih, dia menitikkan beberapa butir air mata, sebelum akhirnya dia menarik tanganku.

"Eh, apa-apaan ini?". Aku sangat terkejut.

Ma Dai tersenyum sinis. "Aku tak percaya kau sudah menikah, jika kau sudah menikah dengan siapa kau menikah?".

"Aku sudah menikah dengan Thomas", sahut Lisya. (Thomas adalah suami Lisya di kehidupan nyata)

Raut wajah Ma Dai kembali menunjukkan keheranannya. "Siapa Thomas? Tidak ada orang bernama seperti itu disini! Kau mengada-ada ya?". Ma Dai mulai kesal.

Lisya menggaruk kepalanya sebentar, lalu dia menjawab, "Thomas adalah suamiku di kehidupan nyata, sekarang aku hanya berada di alam mimpi seperti kejadian 5 tahun lalu.. Kau ingat kan aku? 5 tahun yang lalu juga aku datang kesini, selama 2 hari. Ingat?". Aku berusaha mengingatkannya pada waktu aku muncul 5 tahun silam.

Ma Dai berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Ya, aku ingat, hari itu kau muncul, dengan wujudmu yang sedang pingsan di depan istana Shu, dan saat itulah aku membawamu kedalam kamar dan membangunkanmu, sesudah itu kau pacaran dengan kakak Ma Chao".

Lisya tersenyum, "Yah.. akhirnya kau mengingat itu juga. Saat hari ke 2 aku menghilang mendadak kan? Tepatnya setelah Ma Chao pergi".

Ma Dai mengangguk. "Kurasa semua itu benar, kami mencarimu seudah kakak Ma Chao pergi berperang, tapi kami tidak menemukanmu dimana-mana, saat itulah kami menganggapmu pergi keluar istana".

Lisya kembali teringat akan masa lalu itu, dia menjadi sangat sedih. "Setelah itu, apakah Ma Chao mengetahui kepergianku?".

"Tentu saja! Dia sangat sedih, dia berteriak histeris memanggil namamu dan mencarimu kemana-mana, semua orang istana juga berusaha mencarimu, tapi tidak juga ketemu. Sampai akhirnya, Ma Chao berhenti mencarimu", sahut Ma Dai lagi.

Tentu saja, semua perkataan Ma Dai kembali menguakkan luka di hati Lisya yang sudah sembuh karena waktu. Lisya hanya terdiam, mengingat semuanya dan tanpa disadarinya, Lisya meneteskan air mata.

Tak disadari pula, Ma Dai mengelus pipi Lisya, menghilangkan tetesan air mata yang hampir jatuh. "Lis, aku tahu kau begitu sedih, kau juga mengingat lagi masa lalumu yang menyedihkan, tapi sekarang, kakak Ma Chao telah menikah, mau tak mau, kau harus melupakannya".

Lisya memandang wajah Ma Dai dengan tatapan sedih. Lisya masih sangat tidak ingin merelakan Ma Chao untuk perempuan lain, namun apa boleh buat, begitulah sekarang yang terjadi, jadi Lisya mengatakan, "Baiklah, akan kuusahakan untuk melupakan Ma Chao".

Ma Dai tersenyum kecil mendengar keputusan Lisya. Ma Dai memeluk Lisya erat dan membisikkan, "Aku tak peduli kau sudah bersuami atau belum, tapi di alam ini, kau belum menikah sayang".

Lisya menganggukan kepalanya dan menunduk. Ma Dai yang melihatnya, tak kuat untuk tidak bercumbu dengan Lisya yang saat itu berpakaian cukup mini.

Ma Dai mengangkat wajah Lisya menghadap ke wajahnya, dan secara perlahan menciumnya. Lisya tak bereaksi, dia hanya memejamkan matanya. Ma Dai semakin berani, dia mencium Lisya makin bernafsu dan Lisya makin memasrahkan dirinya.

3 menit mereka berciuman, tangan kanan Ma Dai meraba dan meremas pelan payudara Lisya yang kencang di balik bajunya dan tangan kiri Ma Dai meraba vagina Lisya secara lembut. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Lisya mengerang kecil.

"Ahh…", sahut Lisya.

Ma Dai terus melakukan aksi seperti itu, karena Lisya belum dinafkahi seharian ini, Lisya pun mulai mengerang-erang saat Ma Dai menjilat leher Lisya.

Di sela-sela erangan Lisya, Lisya berkata kepada Ma Dai (secara birahi), "Akhh… Ayooo lanjutkan lagi… Ahh… Entot aku… ahh… ohhh…".

Ma Dai tersenyum puas mendengar pernyataan Lisya, seketika itu pula Ma Dai membuka pakaian Lisya, juga dalaman Lisya, sementara Ma Dai membuka pakaiannya sendiri, hingga mereka bertelanjang bulat.

Seketika itu juga, perkosaan itu terjadi, Lisya disetubuhi oleh Ma Dai dan mereka sama sekali tidak mengingat akan kesalahan mereka, karena pikiran mereka terkubur oleh nafsu.

…..

Lisya tertidur sebentar, dan dia terbangun saat jam menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Lisya mengingat apa yang dia lakukan sampai dia tertidur, ingatlah dia dengan perlakuannya dengan Ma Dai tadi pagi, namun walaupun Lisya menyesal, apa boleh buat.

Setelah membersihkan tubuh, Lisya keluar kamar. Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah di lorong, dia berpapasan dengan seorang perempuan.

"Hey, siapakah anda? Aku baru melihatmu disini?", tanya perempuan itu.

"Oh hai, aku Lisya. Nama anda?", tanya Lisya kembali.

"Hahahaa.. senang bertemu kau, namaku Yue Ying, istrinya Zhuge Liang. Kau tahu Zhuge Liang kan? Dia penasihat disini". Sahut Yue Ying.

Lisya mengingat-ingat tentang siapa Zhuge Liang itu. "Ya, aku ingat, dia penasihat andalan Tuan Liu Bei".

Yue Ying tersenyum, "Ah, jangan terlalu memuji, suamiku hanya seorang cendekiawan biasa".

Lisya tersenyum, "Tidak kok, aku tak memuji, tapi memang itu kenyataannya".

Yue Ying menjawab, "Oh terima kasih kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, Lisya ini mau kemana?"

Lisya menggaruk kepala sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Aku ingin mencari makan, soalnya tadi pagi aku belum sarapan".

"Oh begitu, baiklah, kau ke meja samping istana, disana juga ada Ma Dai yang bangun kesiangan, sama sepertimu", jawab Yue Ying, lagi-lagi sambil tersenyum.

Lisya kembali mengingat Ma Dai lagi, dia yang mengotoriku tadi pagi di kamarku, aku harus bagaimana jika berhadapan dengan dia lagi. Itulah yang kupikirkan sedari berjalan ke meja samping.

Sesampainya di meja samping, Lisya melihat Ma Dai sedang makan dan Lisya mendekatinya. Ma Dai melihat Lisya, lalu melempar senyum kepadanya. "Hai sayang..", kata Ma Dai mesra.

Kekesalan timbul di hati Lisya, akibat perilaku Ma Dai tadi pagi. "Kau rupanya..".

"Sayang, jangan marah-marah lagi donk, kamu kan yang minta aku entot tadi pagi, ingat gak? Kau yang memohon padaku, supaya kau disetubuhi", Ma Dai menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Mata Lisya melotot, "Sssttt…. Jangan ngomong keras-keras, nanti banyak orang dengar. Ya, aku tahu, itu semua salahku, maaf, tadi pagi aku terlindas nafsu".

"Tubuhmu enak Lisya, aku nyampe 3 kali sayang.. enak banget. Aku mau kok menikah sama kamu, walaupun cuma di alam mimpimu, yang penting aku dapat tubuhmu. Hahaha…". Ma Dai tertawa lepas.

"Jangan keras-keras ngomongnya, aku bilang!", Lisya makin takut ada orang yang mendengar kata-kata Ma Dai. Kalau tidak, bisa rusak harga diri Lisya sebagai seorang wanita.

Ma Dai bangkit dari kursi setelah dia menghabiskan makannya, lalu Ma Dai beranjak mendekati Lisya dan membisikkan ke telinga Lisya, "Aku mau bertanggung jawab buat yang aku perbuat sama kamu tadi pagi kok".

Lisya yang sedang makan jadi tersedak. "Beraninya kau, kau mau menikahiku? Aku tidak mencintai dan menginginkanmu Dai!".

Ma Dai tersinggung mendengar ucapan Lisya. "Kau akan menyesal nanti!". Lalu dia berlari keluar ruangan.

Lisya, walaupun dengan hati tak enak, kembali melanjutkan makannya.

…..

Sore hari, saat Lisya sedang menyiram bunga bersama Bao Sanniang, tiba-tiba Lei Tong berteriak memanggil, "Hei Sanniang, ada jendral Ma Chao tuh! Kau mau menemuinya kan? Dia baru pulang dari tugasnya".

Bao Sanniang menyahut dengan malas, "Nanti saja, aku sedang sibuk menyirami bunga".

Tapi baru saja Lei Tong mau menjawab, Lisya menyela, "Hei! Aku ikut!".

"Mau kemana kau? Kita belum menyelesaikan ini!", seru Bao Sanniang.

Tapi Lisya tak mendengarnya, dia pergi bersama Lei Tong ke ruang tamu istana Shu untuk menemui Ma Chao.

…..

"Kau memang hebat, aku tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa", kata Liu Bei kepada Ma Chao.

"Jangan terlalu memuji, Tuan Liu Bei", sahut Ma Chao sambil menunduk.

Saat itu, Lisya datang dan melihat Ma Chao. Begitupun Ma Chao, dia melihat Lisya saat bangkit berdiri.

"Eh, Lisya?", Ma Chao terheran-heran, dia mengucek matanya 3 kali, namun pandangannya tetap sama, yakni Lisya.

Liu Bei bingung dengan semua ini, namun Zhao Yun yang melihat kejadian itu, langsung membisikkan sesuatu kepada Liu Bei. Jadi Liu Bei akhirnya berkata kepada Ma Chao, "Baik Ma Chao, aku ke kamar dulu, percakapan diantara kita, kita akhiri dulu, kita lanjutkan lagi besok pagi".

"Tapi tuanku?", kata Ma Chao merasa gak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa", kata Liu Bei sambil berlalu.

Setelah Liu Bei berlalu, Ma Chao menarik tangan Lisya kuat ke halaman belakang istana Shu. "Apa kau ini Lisya? Lisya yang menjadi pacarku 5 tahun silam? Aku masih sangat mengingat wajahmu".

Lisya melepaskan gandengan tangan Ma Chao. "Ya, aku memang Lisya, Lisya yang dulu pernah menjadi milikmu, namun sekarang kita berdua sama-sama sudah berkeluarga".

Ma Chao mengerutkan kening terkejut, "Lisya, tahu darimana kamu, bahwa aku sudah berkeluarga sekarang? Dan sejak kapan, kau juga berkeluarga?".

Lisya menghela napas panjang. "Aku mengetahui kau sudah berkeluarga dari Jiang Wei dan aku pun sudah menikah, lupakan sajalah aku".

Ma Chao menjadi heran. "Memang kau sudah menikah dengan siapa Lisya?".

Lisya menjelaskan kepada Ma Chao, bahwa dia telah menikah dengan Thomas di alam nyata, dan inilah alam mimpinya. Dan Lisya yakin sewaktu-waktu, dia akan kembali ke alam nyatanya.

Setelah mendengar cerita itu, terhenyaklah Ma Chao. "Ternyata kau tidak kabur dari istana sewaktu 5 tahun yang lalu.. Aku selalu memikirkanmu, tapi sekarang aku sudah melupakanmu dan aku juga sudah menikah dengan gadis lain, tapi aku tak bahagia sama sekali, karena perasaan ini masih terus mengenangmu Lis".

Lisya pun menganggukkan kepala, "Aku juga sudah menikah dengan Thomas, tapi aku tak bisa mencintai dia, padahal aku sudah berusaha sekuatku, benakku hanya berpikir tentang kau dan hatiku hanyalah untukmu..".

Ma Chao menjawab lagi, "Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersatu lagi seperti dulu, aku ingin kita melupakan masalah kita dan kembali bersama seperti dulu. Aku cinta sama kamu, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini, terlebih lagi nyawaku".

Mendengar itu semua, Lisya meneteskan air mata, "Aku juga ingin kembali seperti dulu, tapi mungkinkah? Kita pasti menyakiti pasangan hidup kita masing-masing, walaupun Thomas tak ada disini, tapi bukankah aku harus tetap setia?".

Ma Chao berpikir sebentar, lalu berkata, "Kita harus bilang pada pasangan kita masing-masing, bahwa kita tidak mencintai mereka, itulah satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa bersatu lagi. Pasti mereka mengerti".

Lisya menjawab, "Bagaimana caranya aku berkata pada Thomas, sementara dia di alam lain?".

Ma Chao berkata sambil tersenyum, "Dia tak bisa diberitahu, jadi jangan diberitahu. Aku akan memberitahu Lady Dong (Lady Dong istri Ma Chao) dan juga anakku, kalau aku menginginkanmu Lisya".

"Tapi bagaimana dengan anakmu? Kasihan dia". Lisya masih cemas.

"Soal anak, dia bisa memilih, mau ikut aku atau Lady Dong, itu terserah dia", sahut Ma Chao cuek.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tunggu kabar darimu besok", kata Lisya.

"Oke sayang, aku pergi dulu yah?". Sahut Ma Chao.

"Dah…".

Sebelum pergi mereka berciuman, lalu Ma Chao berlari menemui Liu Bei di kamarnya.

…..

Keesokan harinya, Lisya bangun pagi dan mendapati selembar surat, bertuliskan:

"Ini aku Ma Chao, ingin bertemu kamu jam 9 pagi ini di halaman".

Aku bersiap-siap dan saat jam 9 itu dia menemui Ma Chao di halaman. Aku melihat Ma Chao sedang duduk dan mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya diatas pahanya sendiri. Tampaknya ia sedang sedih.

"Ada apa, chao?", tanya Lisya sambil duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Lady Dong, dan aku sudah memberitahunya kalau aku mencintaimu", jawab Ma Chao lagi.

"Lalu apa katanya?", tanya Lisya.

"Lady Dong langsung pergi membawa anakku juga, aku merasa sedih", isak Ma Chao.

Lisya mengelus punggungnya secara perlahan, "Jangan sedih Chao, ini sudah jadi jalannya, aku minta maaf".

"Kamu tidak salah Lis, ini semua salahku, aku jadi tak punya anak lagi sekarang, anak satu-satunya, pergi meninggalkanku, itu semua karena kesalahanku". Ma Chao terisak lagi

Lisya yang sedih melihat keadaan Ma Chao, berkata, "Aku akan bertanggung jawab, aku akan memberikan anak untuk kamu dan aku iklas ngelakuin itu semua, karena aku cinta kamu dan kangen sama kamu".

Ma Chao mendengar itu dan dia merasa sedikit terhibur. "Kau boleh memiliki anak denganku seusai menikah, jangan melakukan itu sekarang".

Lisya lalu mengangguk. Lisya bahagia karena semuanya berakhir.

…..

Tapi tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan Lisya, bahwa semuanya berakhir, Ma Dai yang menguping pembicaraan Ma Chao dan Lisya merasa amat marah. Dia membanting vase yang ada di kamarnya.

"AKU SANGAT CINTA LISYA! SEHARUSNYA DIA JADI MILIKKU! AKU INGIN DENGAN LISYA! AKU HARUS MELAKUKAN SEGALA CARA! AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU, MA CHAO SUKA ATAU TIDAK JIKA AKU DENGAN LISYA!". Teriak Ma Dai malam itu.

…..

Keesokan harinya, Ma Dai menemui Ma Chao di kamarnya. "Kakak, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kakak".

Ma Chao tersenyum, "Apa itu Dai?".

Ma Dai tersenyum juga, "Mengenai pacarku kak, aku sudah meniduri dia, dan aku ingin sekali menebus kesalahanku, aku ingin menikahinya".

Ma Chao agak marah melihat perilaku Ma Dai, tapi kemudian Ma Chao kembali adem. "Kau sudah meniduri gadis, tapi kau ingin bertanggung jawab, jiwa ksatria yang baik! Ini tidak merusak nama baik marga kita! Aku ingin, kau menikah secepatnya".

Ma Dai tersenyum, "Baiklah kak".

Sebelum Ma Dai pergi, Ma Chao menarik tangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa perempuan itu?".

Ma Dai menjawab, "Lisya, kau kenal dia kak?". (polos Ma Dai)

Ma Chao kaget sekali, dia tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. "Masa? Coba ulangi?".

"Dia Lisya, dia yang sudah kutiduri". Sahut Ma Dai santai.

Ma Chao yang mendengarnya sangat marah. "Beraninya kamu meniduri pacar kakak!".

Ma Dai hanya menaikkan bahu. "Lisya tak bilang sudah punya pacar, apalagi itu kakak. Justru dia yang ingin disetubuhi olehku".

Ma Chao memang sangat kesal pada Ma Dai, tapi dia segera berlari pergi menemui Lisya di kamarnya. Sementara Ma Chao pergi, Ma Dai merasa sangat puas sekali.

…..

"Beraninya kau Lisya! Main dengan adik sepupuku sendiri!". Ma Chao marah besar terhadap Lisya.

Lisya hanya berkata, "Aku dipaksa melakukannya".

Tapi Ma Chao tak percaya, dia sangat marah lalu pergi. Lisya berusaha mengejarnya, namun tak terkejar, karena Ma Chao ngebut naik kudanya.

Malamnya, seorang kurir istana mengabarkan kepada Lisya, bahwa Ma Chao sudah meninggal karena jatuh dari jurang saat menaiki kudanya. Lisya merasa amat sedih dan bersalah. Lisya pergi ke halaman depan istana dan mau loncat ke jurang, namun tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Ma Dai sendiri.

"Apa kau gila? Kau bosan hidup?", Ma Dai kesal dengan tindakan bodoh Lisya.

"Untuk apa aku hidup, jika Ma Chao sudah tiada?", Lisya merasa amat sedih. Dia menangis sejadinya.

"Jangan disesali, kematian Ma Chao akibat kecerobohannya sendiri dalam menunggangi kuda, bukan salahmu sama sekali", hibur Ma Dai.

"Ini semua salahku, dia stress, makanya dia jatuh dari jurang".

"Aku pun merasa sedih, tapi hidup kita harus dijalani, lupakan Ma Chao dan melangkahlah ke jalan depan, masih panjang perjalananmu, Lis". Hibur Ma Dai lagi.

Lisya merasa hidupnya tak berguna lagi. "Tak ada yang mencintaiku! Tak ada yang tulus! Lebih baik aku mati, selamat tinggal Dai!". Seru Lisya lalu meloncat ke jurang.

Namun sekali lagi, tangan Lisya ditahan. "Kau tak boleh mati, aku mencintaimu, aku ingin hidup denganmu".

"Tapi aku tak pernah mencintaimu, maafkan aku". Lisya lalu memaksa loncat dan akhirnya ia jatuh ke jurang.

The end

Please _**~REVIEWS~**_, thanksss….


End file.
